703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Chubang
| status= Dissolved on Day 17 | challenges= 4 | lowestplacingmember= Owlish (21/24) | highestplacingmember= whatevereva (Second Runner Up) | flagimage= | insigniaimage= | buffimage= }} , also known as the Outcasts, is one of the four starting tribes on . Their color is dark blue. This tribe consists of the players who are always loners and manages to set themselves apart from the pack. They are always outcasted for a number of reasons such as: being too much of a threat, being too social, etc., but it doesn't bother them, it gives them the drive to make it even farther. Original * Whatevereva, also known as "Eva", from & . Known for her extremely close partnership with the winner of her season and her frequent emotional breakdowns throughout the game, Eva managed to make it to the final 3 where she was voted out by Nam as he deemed her more likely to win than her partner. She returned in HvV, as a hero, with her emotions more under control and had a solid footing in the Heroes tribe until it was discovered she had a cross tribal alliance and she was sent home close to merge. * Fitz0021, also known as "Fitz/James", from . They played an under the radar type of game, creating relationships and surviving being on the bottom of most of the votes, but a tie vote did him in at the final 6. * JessyPop, also known as "Jessy", from & . Remembered for her strong social game and leadership of her tribe, as well as her strategic mindset which caused her to be targeted going into the merge. Ultimately she was blindsided with an artifact in hand. She is also known for her rivalry with Jennifer. She returned later in Chile, playing much more aggressive, doing anything to save her allies and even cross tribally blindsiding other contestants. She was eventually taken out in 9th place when she was too much of a threat to win. * Sami 171, also known as "Sam", from . Known for being a challenge beast and breaking multiple 703 records as the only person to be immune from tribal for 10 episodes in a row, Sam quickly was outcast for her challenge strength and her inability to get along with some of her fellow players. * Owlish, also known as "Toby", from & . Toby had a strong chance of going far, but a tribe swap and only getting an idol fragment screwed him over and took him out of the game early. He returned for Bora Bora, where he formed strong alliances and quickly became a strong contender to win, which got him knocked down to the bottom of the tribe and eliminated in the early merge. * Raccoonmeat17, also known as "Zakriah", from & . Zakriah played very aggressive from the beginning, forming many relationships from the beginning and being very cocky. After he lost his closest ally at the end of the Anarchy phase, he went on a revenge mission, but ended up failing and getting 14th after 2 auction items were played. He returned in Resurrection, less cocky, but still found himself at the bottom, due to being loyal and threatening to the other players. He managed to make it to day 38 and fell just one challenge win of the title that season. Post-Tribe Swap * ChristineMGlam * Eddie786™ * Whatevereva * Fsha * JessyPop * Leelong2012 Tribe History Gallery Trivia Category:Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Legends Tribes Category:Blue Tribes Category:Dissolved Tribes